K ON ala corda
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Gimana ya, kalo seiso gakuen punya K-ON...sama gajenyakah dengan K-ON dari kakifly? Baca aja sendiri...
1. Chapter 1 : Ongaku club

Disclaimer: La corda bukan punya boku...pastinya, kalo punya boku, pasti boku ga akan nulis fic ini

MINNA-SAN! Hisashiburi! xD

Balik lagi ke fandom La corda deh...hehehe

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Musim semi di seisou gakuen, lapangan dipenuhi oleh ratusan siswa baru yang bersiap-siap (mo kemana?) membuka lembaran masa mudanya. Wajah mereka terlihat manis dan lugu dengan balutan seragam barunya. Di kejauhan, dua orang senpai menatap hangat kumpulan siswa baru itu lewat jendela yang agak kusam.

"Uwaaah, murid-murid tahun ini manis sekali ya, Kaji-kun," celetuk Hihara sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Betul betul! Semoga saja kita dapat banyak anggota baru di klub tahun ini!" ujar Kaji dengan semangat.

"Yaaa…klub ini hampir saja dihapuskan dari daftar ekstrakurikuler sekolah karena anggotanya cuma kita berdua, Kaji-kun. Pokoknya, kita harus dapat anggota minimal 4 orang! Ayo semangat! Semangat!" kata Hihara sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Kaji cuma terkekeh kecil melihat senpainya yang sudah kelas 3 itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Ongaku club…apa bisa kamu bertahan di seiso gakuen ini…?" gumam Kaji pelan sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

Ongaku club adalah klub yang membentuk band sekolah di seiso gakuen. Tapi tidak begitu banyak peminatnya karena kebanyakan yang masuk seiso gakuen adalah pemain musik klasik. Saingan ongaku club adalah orchestra club, yang tiap tahunnya punya puluhan anggota baru.

"Kaji-kun, Kaji-kun, upacara penerimaan siswa barunya sudah selesai tuh! Ayo kita berdoa supaya kita dapat banyak anggota baru!" Hihara menarik-narik baju Kaji.

"A…ah, iya senpai!"

"Ya tuhan, kirimkanlah klub ini anggota yang manis dan lugu seperti malaikat, penurut, mau diatur, pekerja keras dan sama-sama berniat memajukan ongaku club yang sudah berada di ambang kehancuran(?) ini…."

Belum selesai Hihara berdoa, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara pintu geser terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau agak cepak, berbadan besar dan berkulit kecoklatan, berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang pasti, dia jauh dari yang Hihara harapkan, dengan alis yang turun sebelah membuat mukanya tidak lugu apalagi manis.

"Permisi, apa benar ini ongaku club?" tanya pemuda itu.

"SELAMAT DATANG!" dua makhluk yang senang akan kedatangan pemuda itu, dengan lebaynya menyambut dengan muka yang berseri-seri kayak di kartun-kartun.

"E?..eto…anggotanya cuma kalian berdua?" ujar si rambut hijau yang masih kaget karena sambutan yang lebay barusan.

"IYA," jawab Hihara dengan nada kalau-nggak-masuk-klub-kubunuh!

"Eh, kamu bukannya kelas dua..? Dasi merah itu…" ujar Kaji sambil menatap dasi merah yang menyembul di jas hitam pemuda itu.

"Iya, aku tadinya mau ikut ekskul sepak bola lagi tahun ini, tapi kata kaichou…kelas satu yang ingin mendaftar sangat banyak, makanya kelas dua yang sudah pernah ikut ekskul tidak boleh ikutan lagi." kata pemuda itu sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut hijaunya.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nggak enak disebut author 'pemuda itu', namaku Ryotarou Tsuchiura." kata pemuda (Tsuchiura) itu sambil sedikit menundukkan badan.

"Hahahaha…ribet amat sih akaichan, padahal udah jelas fandomnya la corda, tapi mesti ada acara kenalan segala…" Hihara tertawa terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ala banci.

"Hihara-senpai, jangan merusak suasana cerita ah," Kaji menyikut senpainya yang berambut hijau muda itu. "Kenapa kamu masuk klub ini Tsuchiura-san?"

"Aku…penasaran saja sih, aku bisa main piano…keyboard dan bass sedikit." Tsuchiura menyuruput teh hijaunya yang barusan disediakan oleh Kaji.

"Uwaaaah, sugoi sugoi! Kamu bisa tiga alat musik sekaligus!" ucap Hihara dengan nada kagum.

"Ah…hampir lupa, namaku Aoi Kaji, kelas dua, gitaris. Salam kenal." Kaji mengeluarkan senyum 100 wattnya (khusus buat cewek aja, bukan buat Tsuchiura dan Hihara)

"Oh ya, aku Kazuki Hihara, kelas tiga, drummer. Salam kenal!" ucap Hihara riang.

"Ah, salam kenal juga. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Tsuchiura tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi…kita harus cari anggota baru lagi, soalnya kalau kurang dari empat anggota, Kanazawa-sensei akan menghapus klub ini.." Kaji menghela nafas panjang.

'Ya tuhan, kali ini kirimkanlah anggota baru yang alisnya tidak turun sebelah, mukanya tidak sangar, badannya tidak besar, imut, lucu dan mau berusaha keras memajukan ongaku club ini.' batin Hihara.

Pintu geser tua itu terbuka sekali lagi. Yang datang seorang pemuda tinggi kurus, tampan, berambut biru tapi…_he has a poker face_, seperti tak ada urat-urat di mukanya. Daripada manusia, dia lebih mirip robot.

'Tuhan…bukan ini yang kumau…tapi biarlah…yang penting ongaku club punya anggota' Hihara nangis bombay dengan sparkle-sparkle kuning sebagai latarnya.

"Selamat datang, kamu mau mendaftar jadi anggota? Ayo duduk dan minum teh," sambut Kaji dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ini…ongaku club atau klub minum teh? Aku datang kesini bukan untuk bersantai minum teh," kata pemuda berambut biru itu angkuh, membuat Tsuchiura naik pitam.

"Hei, maksud mereka menyediakan teh supaya anggota baru tidak tegang. Kalau mau mendaftar jadi anggota klub ini, ikuti saja. Jangan kaku begitu." celetuk Tsuchiura semi-lembut.

"Ini memang sifatku. Apa ada yang salah?" Tsukimori merespon dengan malas.

"Nggak ada, tapi setidaknya kamu harus belajar bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Pernah diajarin nggak sih di SD?" Tsuchiura tersenyum menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang aku?"

Suasana di ongaku clubpun menegang.

"Ah, ehm…kamu kelas dua juga kan? Berarti sama dengan Tsuchiura dan Kaji ya! Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Hihara berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Len Tsukimori," ucap Tsukimori datar. "Aku bisa bermain bass dan gitar."

"Hihara-senpai, bagaimana kalau kita beri mereka sedikit demo tentang klub kita?" usul Kaji.

"Sou da! Ayo, Kaji!" Hihara berlari menuju arah peralatan musik. (emang seluas apa sih, ruangannya?)

Tsukimori dan Tsuchiura ditinggal berdua. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah heran, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka memalingkan wajahnya satu sama lain. Sedangkan Kaji sibuk mengetes bassnya dan Hihara melakukan _heat up_ dengan drumnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk tanda sudah siap.

"3…2…1…go!"

Permainan Hihara dan Kaji tidak buruk, tapi belum bisa dibilang bagus. Suara dentuman drum mengiringi suara bass dengan harmonis. Suara itu harusnya menjadi suara yang enak didengar kalau saja Hihara dan Kaji lebih meningkatkan tekniknya (bayangkan sendiri).

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Hihara penasaran.

Kedua makhluk itu terdiam dengan wajah berpikir.

"Err…bagus…tapi entah kenapa, rasanya biasa saja…" kata-kata Tsuchiura berhasil mengangkat sekaligus membanting Hihara dan Kaji.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," kata Tsukimori sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Intinyaaaa…sesuatu itu pasti ada kekurangan dan kelebihan," kata Hihara agak kesal dengan komen mereka berdua yang polos tanpa basa-basi.

"Justru itu, dengan adanya kalian disini, kuharap kita bisa menjadi band sekolah yang bagus dan mengadakan konser di tokyo dome!" Kaji menyimpan bass kuning emasnya.

"Eeeh? Itu kan kata-kataku, Kaji-kun!" dengus Hihara kesal.

"Yaa, itulah permintaan sesepuh kita(?). Jadi mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya ya!" tutup Kaji sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tsuchiura tersenyum kecil sambil menurunkan alisnya sebelah. Tsukimori hanya mengerutkan alis sambil menghela nafas.

Mulai sekarang, Ongaku Club akan menghadapi berbagai macam masalah…

* * *

Chapter 1 owari!

Dou? dou datta?

Fic ini boku bikin buat lucu-lucuan aja siiih...jadi terserah mo direview ato ga... (pasrah amat sih bo) ;)

Kalo direview, nanti boku kasih hadiah chapter baru! (kagak butuh...)

Jaa, thanks for R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 : Girls, girls, girls

Disclaimer: Liat aja di chapter 1...males ngetik lagi

Cerita gaje, banyak ngobrol ato lebay jadi kalo terjadi apa-apa boku tidak tanggung jawab yah... (dilempar kereta)

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Keesokan harinya di ongaku club, kali ini datang seorang tamu yang tak diundang, Sebenarnya si tamu juga nggak peduli mau diundang atau nggak. Tapi dialah yang memutuskan sebuah klub boleh berdiri atau tidak. Guru pengurus kesiswaan, Hiroto Kanazawa.

"Jadi, apa kalian mampu bertahan sebagai ekskul dengan ANGGOTA PALING SEDIKIT?" Kanazawa-sensei menyuruput teh hijaunya sambil sibuk mencorat-coret data ekskul seiso gakuen.

"Tentu saja kami siap! Walaupun cuma berempat, kami pasti bisa!" ujar Hihara sambil menghidangkan fruit tart keempat untuk guru pemalas itu.

"Ah…tapi kami berencana menambah anggota lagi…mungkin…" kata Kaji yang sedang mengipasi Kanazawa-sensei.

"Jadi, kami tetap akan terdaftar sebagai ekskul kan?" kata Tsuchiura sambil memijati Kanazawa-sensei.

"Tambah tehnya sensei?" tanya Tsukimori datar sambil memegang teko kecil dan menatap ke gelas teh yang kosong.

"…saa…" Kanazawa-sensei menyuruput tehnya lagi. "Kuputuskan, klub ini tetap berdiri dan termasuk dalam ekskul sekolah."

Anak-anak ongaku club menangis bahagia dengan latar bling-bling-bling.

"Kalian boleh mengambil uang anggaran ekskul di TU, sekian. Berusahalah." Kanazawa-sensei bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

"…kuso…! Dia pikir ini klub pijat refleksi? Berani-beraninya menyuruh orang seenaknya!" umpat Tsuchiura kesal. Tangannya sendiri pegal-pegal karena memijati Kanazawa-sensei selama 2 jam.

"Jangan-jangan dia diam disini selama 2 jam bukan untuk memutuskan nasib klub ini, tapi supaya dapat pelayanan dari kita." Kaji melemaskan sendi bahunya.

"Sudah, sudah, yang penting klub kita dapat persetujuan sebagai ekskul sekolah kan? Walaupun…walau…fruit tart yang aku beli untuk kita berempat..habis…" ujar Hihara sambil menahan tangis.

Setelah kejadian miris tadi(?). Anak-anak ongaku club kembali duduk mengitari meja kotak kecil berkaki empat sambil minum teh dengan santainya.

"Aku rasa…nama ongaku club terlalu aneh untuk nama band kita." Tsuchiura menatap teh hijaunya, yang sama seperti warna rambutnya.

"Nama ongaku club kan hanya nama formal kita saja sebagai ekskul sekolah, kurasa kalau nama band bisa kita buat sendiri kok." ujar Kaji sambil menuangkan teh ke gelasnya.

"Makanya! Aku membuat nama yang bagus buat band kita! Taaa-daa!" Hihara memperlihatkan selembar kertas putih bertuliskan K-ON dan dibawahnya terdapat gambar keong sawah berwarna coklat.

"…kon..? Nama apa itu?" tanya Tsukimori sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukan kon! Tapi kei-ong! Kan aku sudah menggambar keong sebagai petunjuknya!" Hihara menunjuk ke gambar keong yang tergambar rapi di kertas itu.

"Ongaku club ini tidak punya keyboard ya?" Tsuchiura mengobrak-abrik peti dan lemari yang berisi alat-alat musik.

"Ada," jawaban cepat dari Kaji membuat Tsuchiura sedikit lega. "Tapi rusak dan sekarang ada di gudang." Lanjutnya.

"**TONG NGOMONG!**" teriak Tsuchiura kesal.

"Oh ya, tadi Kanazawa-sensei bilang kita harus punya anggota cewek kan?" Hihara membolak-balik majalah yang dia temukan di bawah meja.

"Kenapa harus cewek…?" Kaji mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Entahlah. Tanyakan pada pihak yang bersangkutan." Hihara menutup majalah di tangannya.

"Haah, aku malas berurusan dengan cewek. Cewek itu berisik dan tidak mau diatur," Tsuchiura menggaruk-garuk kepala hijaunya. "Kalian saja yang mencari anggota ceweknya, aku mau keliling kota nyari keyboard yang murah."

"Eh, aku ikut keluar dong. Aku mau ambil anggaran klub di TU, kami pergi dulu ya Hihara-senpai, Tsukimori." Kaji melambaikan tangan ke arah makhluk yang ditinggal berdua itu.

"Um, jangan korupsi ya, Kaji. Titi dj…ki o tsukete…iterasshai" balas Hihara. "Nah, Tsukimori-kun. Ayo kita buat iklan di mading!"

Tsukimori yang dari tadi terus melamun masih belum menangkap apa kata Hihara. "Iklan…? Untuk menarik anggota cewek? Gimana caranya?"

"Huum," Hihara memasang muka berpikir sambil melipat tangan. "Pertama-tama, kriterianya dulu, harus menguasai alat musik atau punya suara yang bagus."

Tsukimori mulai menulis kata-kata yang akan ditaruh di iklan. (sejak kapan Tsukimori jadi nurut kayak gini?)

"Yang paling penting, kata-kata di iklannya harus menarik buat cewek, menimbulkan kesan manis dan lucu." lanjut Hihara.

Tsukimori ngangguk sekedarnya karena dia juga nggak ngerti apa maksud senpainya itu. Tiba-tiba, kepala Kanazawa-sensei menyembul dari pintu geser ongaku club.

"Hihara. Kamu harus mengisi data ekskul di ruang kesiswaan." kata Kanazawa-sensei singkat, padat dan jelas. Hiharapun dengan malas bangit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tsukimori-kun, kuserahkan semuanya padamu, ya." kata Hihara sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Untuk referensi, lihat saja majalah yang ada dibawah meja itu. Ada iklannya kok."

Tsukimori mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah Hihara pergi, Tsukimori mengambil tumpukan majalah yang dimaksud dan membuka-buka isinya.

* * *

"Aku kesal…" gumam Tsuchiura yang berjalan gontai di koridor. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus kesal pada siapa, penjual keyboard atau bendahara kesiswaan."

Sudah belasan toko alat musik yang dia kunjungi, tapi tidak ada toko yang menjual keyboard dengan harga yang sama dengan jumlah uang anggaran ekskul. Mau tahu berapa anggaran ekskul yang diterima K-ON? Sama dengan harga baju terusan di harajuku. Sadis amat, ya?

"Atau kita patungan saja ya…? Anggaran ekskul kan dipakai untuk keperluan ekskul seperti bubuk teh, cake, majalah…" Tsuchiura masih bergumam sendiri. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan mading. Ujung matanya menangkap sebuah lembaran iklan yang membuat badannya berkeringat dingin.

DENG DEDEDEEEEENG! (sound effect)

"Hihara-senpai! Tsukimori! Apa maksud dari iklan ini?" teriak Tsuchiura yang nyelonong masuk ke ruang ongaku club.

"Kenapa, Tsuchiura?" tanya Hihara yang duduk kalem di kursi.

"Lihat ini!" Tsuchiura menyodorkan selebaran iklan yang baru saja dia copot paksa dari mading.

Isinya:

* * *

**DICARI**:

PEREMPUAN YANG BISA MAIN MUSIK ATAU SUARANYA BAGUS, UNTUK MASUK K-ON

AKAN DIBERI HADIAH CIUMAN OLEH SESEORANG YANG PALING KAMU SUKA DI K-ON

Cepat datang ya3 Kami sudah tidak sabar menunggumu 3

With love, K-ON boys 3 3

* * *

Hihara dan Kaji langsung speechless. Mulut mereka menganga lebar dan mata mereka mengecil.

"Tsukimori-kun…majalah apa yang kau jadikan referensi?" tanya Hihara dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Tsukimori tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangkat majalah yang dibacanya. Betapa kagetnya para anggota K-ON saat melihat majalah itu.

"TSUKIMORIII! ITU KAN MAJALAH PORNOO!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Maaf…" kata Tsukimori dengan wajah datar dan nada yang datar.

Sebenarnya mereka bertiga belum puas dengan permintaan maaf Tsukimori, tapi karena itu Tsukimori yah…mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka cuma bisa menghela nafas tanda kecewa.

"Lagian, majalah porno siapa itu? Mentang-mentang K-ON anggotanya cowok semua, jadi sah-sah saja bawa majalah porno, gitu?" Tsuchiura semakin kesal.

Hihara tertawa kecil dengan sedikit blushing. "Hehe…"

"Hihara-senpai! Kenapa majalah pornonya tidak dibawa ke rumahku saja! Biar aku bisa bebas baca di rumah!"

"Dia orang stress, orang stress, pergi aja yuk…" Kaji merangkul Tsukimori dengan aura _disgusting_.

Beberapa menit setelah keributan selesai, pintu geser itu kembali terbuka. Seorang gadis manis berambut merah panjang masuk.

"Ano…aku Kahoko Hino, kelas 2. Aku melihat iklan kalian di mading dan aku…ingin bergabung di klub ini." ucap gadis berambut merah itu dengan malu-malu.

Apa yang mereka inginkan, kini sudah ada di depan mata…

* * *

Chepter 2 owari!

Buat yang nggak ngerti bahsa sunda,

TONG NGOMONG= nggak usah ngomong! ; fuzakenna! ; shut up!

Jadi, maksud Tsuchi-kun tong itu bukan tong air apalagi tong sampah ya ya ya xD

Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje dan nggak lucu... (down)

Tapi yang penting reader suka kan? kan? kan? (puppy eyes)

Thanks for R&R!


	3. Bonus chapter: Form romance ?

Disclaimer: La corda is not mine

Bonus chapter ini boku hadiahkan untuk pereview pertama! (sawer bunga)

yobirin usagi, Hihara Dena Yuukihara, Choco

Makasih buat review kalian! ^^

Chapter 3 sedang dalam proses...tapi boku ketik secepatnya deh, mumpung liburan xD

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

"Formulir apaan nih?" Tanya Tsuchiura.

"Ya formulir anggota baru." Jawab Hihara singkat.

Formulir itu ada 10 lembar dengan seratus pertanyaan. Pokoknya kayak formulir buat daftar ke universitas deh. Tapi nggak sampai 100 pertanyaan kok. (Kasian buat calon-calon maba)

"Hari ini juga harus dikumpulkan?" Tanya Tsukimori.

"Pertanyaannya nggak susah-susah amat kok, ini kan bukan ujian TOEFL ato ulangan umum. Pertanyaan ini dibuat banyak supaya kita mengenal kalian lebih dalam lagi." Jelas Hihara dengan senpai-style. "Kalian aku tinggal dulu yaa…aku mau ke toilet dulu, daaah"

Kesunyian memenuhi ruang ongaku club setelah Hihara pergi.

"Apa boleh buat, huh?" gumam Tsuchiura sambil menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

Lembar pertama masih normal, nama, TTL, alamat, , golongan darah dan sebagainya.

"Memangnya disini apa saja sih yang akan ditanyakan?" kata Tsukimori sambil membuka lembar kedua.

Lembar kedua masih ¾ normal, hobi, lama belajar main alat musik, lagu favorit, pelajaran favorit, dan film favorit.

"Kayaknya pertanyaannya mulai gaje deh…" Tsuchiura membengkokkan kedua alisnya.

Lembar ketiga cuma ½ normal. Tempat favorit, buku favorit, teh favorit dan kue favorit.

"Kue favorit? Teh favorit? Pertanyaan apa ini?" teriak Tsuchiura yang tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di formulir itu.

"Bisa tenang, tidak? Pertanyaan segampang itu saja tidak bisa kau isi." celetuk Tsukimori.

"Teh…mungkin teh hijau, soalnya warnanya sama kayak rambutku…" Tsuchiura memegang kepalanya. "Kue..kue apa ya? Tidak ada yang khusus siih..kamu isi apa Tsukimori?"

"Aku? Aku mengisi fruit tart."

"Fruit tart? Aku tidak tahu seperti apa fruit tart, tapi kuisi aja deh."

"Kalau aku sih, hanya pernah makan fruit tart, tapi kurasa itu bukan kue favoritku."

"Yang penting diisi, kan? Menyebalkan sekali…semua pertanyaannya ada tanda bintang…kenapa tidak bilang saja pertanyaannya tidak boleh ada yang kosong," gumam Tsuchiura sambil menatap keterangan di formulir: 'pertanyaan dengan tanda * wajib diisi'

Lembar keempat…

"Ada jumlah pacar dengan statusnya segala…keterlaluan…" Tsuchiura melemaskan tangannya yang kaku.

"Kurasa bagian ini yang harus kuisi 'tidak ada'" gumam Tsukimori.

"Yah...aku mengerti sih kenapa kamu tidak punya pacar…"

"Memangnya kamu punya pacar? Aku pikir orang pemarah sepertimu tidak pernah pacaran."

"Jangan ngomong sambil mutados begitu! Gini-gini aku punya pacar, lho."

Tsukimori mengangkat alisnya dan matanya terpaku pada Tsuchiura disampingnya.

"Kenapa, nggak percaya?" Tanya Tsuchiura risih.

"Hebat sekali yang jadi pacarmu…bisa tahan dengan orang seperti ini." Tsukimori kembali mengisi formulirnya.

"HEI!"

Lembar kelima…

"Permainan favorit? Kurasa tidak ada…" kali ini Tsukimori yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Kalau aku…diisi UNO, poker.." Tsuchiura masih serius mengisi formulir.

"Aku pinjam jawabanmu saja, ya."

"Kamu ini…tidak pernah main dengan temanmu, ya?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Ya sudah, lain kali kita main UNO bersama anak-anak ongaku club. Aku yang bawa kartu UNOnya deh,"

Tsuchiura tidak menyadari, kalau perkataannya tadi membuat Tsukimori blushing.

Lembar keenam…

Lembar ketujuh…

Lembar kedelapan…

Lembar kesembilan..

Lembar kesepuluh…

Lembar kesebelas… (author dikeroyok Tsuchiura ma Tsukimori)

"Akhirnya! Pertanyaannya selesai juga!" teriak Tsuchiura lega. "Tinggal menempel foto..dan…mm?"

Tulisan di dekat kotak foto: 'cap tiga jari diatas foto'

"APA MAKSUDNYA FORMULIR INI! EMANGNYA INI IJAZAH APA!" angrymeter (emang ada?) Tsuchiura sudah sampai ke titik derajat tertinggi.

"Tsukimori! Kenapa kamu diam saja? Memangnya kamu tidak kesal dengan formulir aneh ini?"

"Aku…tidak punya foto 3x4. Apa aku harus buat sekarang?" tanya Tsukimori.

"Err…yah, tentu saja…" Tsuchiura yang tadi marah-marah sedikit terpengaruh oleh aura tenang Tsukimori. "Jangan-jangan…kamu tidak tahu tempat pas foto sekitar sini?"

Tsukimori menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu…sudah dua tahun hidup disini…tapi tidak tahu apa-apa." Tsuchiura menurunkan alisnya sebelah.

"Aku tidak pernah jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah sih,"

"Ya sudah," Tsuchiura bangkit dari kursinya, lalu melemaskan sendi-sendi badannya. "Aku antar kamu ke pas foto dekat sini."

Pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak percaya, orang yang selalu ribut dengan dirinya bisa dengan entengnya mengajak pergi bersama. Ada sekilas perasaan senang dan juga deg-degan di hatinya, tapi dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

"Hei, mau pergi tidak? Jangan melamun dong." kata-kata Tsuchiura menyadarkan Tsukimori yang masih shock.

"Sebentar, Ada jawaban yang harus kuubah." Tsukimori membuka lembar ketiga dan mengganti jawabannya. "Ayo pergi."

Mau tahu jawaban apa yang diganti Tsukimori? Dia mencoret 'teh earl grey', lalu disebelahnya ditulis 'teh hijau'…

* * *

bonus chapter owari!

gimana? bosen kan kalo di la corda cuma ada violin romance melulu (buat fans lenxkaho, no offense yaa...peace!) makanya boku bikin cerita ini :DD

betewei baswei, boku fans ryoxkaho lho! (kagak nanyaaa...)

Kemon, ngetik lagi! Utang fic boku masih banyak! xD

Thanks for R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Ready Steady Go

Disclaimer: La corda, K-ON dan Larc en ciel bukan punya boku.

Uwaa...rekor rekor! empat chapter dalam seminggu! xD

Coba liburan nggak berakhir...boku bisa ngupdate fic lebih banyak lagi TT_TT

saa, happy reading!

* * *

Kahoko Hino, anggota cewek pertama di K-ON pada tahun ini. Sekarang dia sedang duduk kalem di kursi sambil sesekali mengepalkan tangan di atas rok putihnya. Dia merasa tegang. Tegang sekali. Kahoko berusaha mangangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk lama.

"Bisa tidak…kalian tidak melihatku seperti itu? Aku jadi gugup…" kata Kahoko pelan.

Ternyata sedari tadi Tsuchiura, Tsukimori dan Kaji menatap Kahoko dengan pandangan heran dan tak percaya. Masa sih, ada cewek yang tertarik dengan iklan mesum yang bikin ilfil?

"Eh? Maaf…tapi, mendengar kalau kau tertarik masuk klub ini karena iklan di mading itu…" Kaji tersenyum ramah.

'Jangan-jangan nih orang cewek pervert yang genit, yang suka banget pegang-pegang cowok.' pikir Tsuchiura. Dengan alisnya yang turun sebelah, tentunya.

'Tapi cewek ini keliatan kayak cewek baik-baik' pikir Tsukimori.

"Bukan begitu, aku baru tahu kalau sekolah kita punya band yang bernama K-ON. Aku tertarik, makanya aku datang untuk mendaftar." jelas Kahoko. Dia merasa kalau para cowok yang dari tadi menatapnya punya pikiran jelek tentangnya.

"Ooh, begitu…jadi kamu tidak usah dikasih hadiah ciuman, ya?" ujar Hihara polos.

"Tidak usah! Aku ikut klub ini bukan mau dapat hadiah seperti itu!" muka Kahoko memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sudahlah, kami tahu kok kalau kamu cewek baik-baik," Hihara menaruh brownies dan segelas teh di hadapan Kahoko. "Ini, santai saja."

"Terimakasih…" Kahoko mulai tenang.

"Oh ya, kamu bisa main alat musik? Atau menyanyi?" tanya Tsuchiura penasaran.

"Aku…bisa main biola." jawab Kahoko.

"Wah, kalau biola…jarang dipakai di band-band. Tapi bolehlah," ucap Hihara.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak juga kok pemain biola di band, lagipula sekarang sudah ada biola listrik." Kaji memotong browniesnya.

"Tidak mau coba jadi vokalis?" Tanya Hihara sambil melahap browniesnya.

"Tidak…suaraku kurang bagus, waktu di karaoke 17an, nyanyianku membuat 5 orang tewas, 10 orang dirawat di rumah sakit dan 21 orang pingsan," jelas Kahoko.

'Itu sih bukan kurang bagus lagi namanya…tapi ancur' pikir para cowok di K-ON.

"Tapi, kamu berani juga ya. Kebanyakan cewek normal dan baik-baik pasti jijik dengan klub ini setelah membaca iklan di mading." decak Tsuchiura kagum.

"Yah..aku sempat takut juga sih, tapi kurasa kalau aku menerangkan maksud kedatanganku kesini, aku akan baik-baik saja." Kahoko mengeluarkan senyum kawaiinya.

Hampir saja para cowok itu kena stroke dan sakit jantung melihat senyuman Kahoko yang lugu dan manis. Lugu dan manis? Ya, gadis bernama Kahoko ini adalah kriteria anggota(?) yang Hihara inginkan.

'Tuhan…ternyata doaku didengar olehmu!' batin Hihara yang nangis terhura (terharu).

"Oh ya, Hino-san. Mau lihat demo kita?" Tanya Kaji ramah.

"Betul juga. Dua anak ini juga belum perform alat musik mereka." Kata Hihara sambil menunjuk Tsuchiura dan Tsukimori.

Tsukimori bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan mengikuti Kaji dan Hihara ke tempat alat musik K-ON berjejer. Sedangkan Tsuchiura karena keyboardnya tidak ada, dia lebih memilih duduk bersama Hino. Sambil ngobrol-ngobrol akrab gitu deh, bikin sesepuh K-ON berambut hijau muda itu jealous.

"Tsuchiura! Kenapa kamu malah duduk-duduk disitu? Bukannya ikutan perform!" bentak Hihara dengan wajah imutnya. (kagak bisa ngebayangin Hihara marah)

"Keyboardnya mana? Masa aku mau dipajang doang kayak patung semar?" Tsuchiura balik menyerang. (?)

"Ya berarti kamu jadi vokalis! Ayo sini!" perintah Hihara tanpa basa-basi.

"Haah, vokalis? Noo! Aku nggak pernah nyanyi di depan orang!" tolak Tsuchiura mentah-mentah.

"Bohong! Waktu ending anime la corda, Kentarou Itou ikut nyanyi tuh!" Hihara terus menyerang.

"Sudah, sudah. Tsuchiura, kamu ikutin aja apa kata sesepuh. Kamu kan seniornya Hino, jadi wajib ikut perform." Ujar Kaji menenangkan perang antar rambut hijau itu.

Akhirnya Tsuchiura menurut dan berjalan menuju alat-alat musik. Ia mengambil mic lalu memasangnya di stik penyangga. (apalah namanya)

"Tapi kalau Hino pingsan jangan salahkan aku ya, senpai." Kata Tsuchiura merajuk.

"Tenang saja, Kentarou Itou suaranya nggak jelek kok! Tapi juga nggak bagus sih," ucap Hihara sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Iya, Tsuchiura-san. Jangan khawatir…suara jelekmu itu akan kututupi dengan baik." Ujar Kaji sambil tersenyum ala Yunoki. Mentang-mentang seiyuunya Mamoru Miyano -_-

"AKU TAHU SUARAKU NGGAK BAGUS! JADI JANGAN DIUNGKIT-UNGKIT LAGI! TITIK!" Tsuchiura mengayunkan stik penyangga mic ke arah dua seniornya itu.

"Woooi…jangan berantem terus dong! Kalian mau perform nggak?" Hino yang dari tadi melihat adegan kekerasan diantara cowok-cowok itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ah…maaf…Tsuchiura orangnya panasan sih. Kamu mau request apa Hino-chan?" Tanya Hihara dengan senpai-style nya lagi.

"Ready Steady Go nya Laruku!" jawab Hino semangat.

"Laruku…ka? Tsuchiura, kamu hapal liriknya kan?" Hihara menepuk Tsuchiura yang sudah tenang.

"Iya, aku kan suka menyanyikan lagu itu di kamar mandi." Jawab Tsuchiura lempeng. Hihara tersenyum lega, lalu kakinya berjalan menghampiri drum kesayangannya.

"1…2…3!"

_'READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO'_

Hino tercengang. Matanya tak berkedip melihat perform dari K-ON itu. Mereka tidak seperti yang Hino bayangkan, hanya band sekolah ecek-ecek yang tidak terkenal. Tapi, melihat kesungguhan mereka dalam menampilkan lagu, mereka tidak pantas disebut amatir lagi. Permainan mereka….kurang teknik tapi ditampilkan dengan sangat bagus.

_'muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO'_

Tsuchiura bernyanyi sambil terus mengontrol nada suaranya. Sehingga suaranya tetap enak didengar. Apalagi suara lembut Kaji ikut mengiringi. Bass, gitar dan drum mengiringi nyanyian Tsuchiura dengan baik.

_'kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita_

_karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai_

_kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi_

_atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou_

_READY STEADY GO_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME.'_

Perform K-ON di akhiri dengan suara drum Hihara. Hino yang masih tercengang tersentak oleh suara drum dan bertepuk tangan.

"He…hebat! Kalian sudah pernah tampil berapa kali?" tanya Hino.

"Emm…kami tidak pernah tampil di sekolah maupun di luar." Jawab Kaji sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

"Yang benar? Tapi, perform kalian bagus banget! Tsuchiura juga, suaramu bagus kok! Cocok dengan lagunya." Puji Hino dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini penyanyi kamar mandi. Jadi aku tahu dimana kelemahan suaraku dan bagaimana mengatasinya." Tsuchiura menyembunyikan mukanya yang semu kemerahan.

"Kamu nggak salah dengar tuh, Hino-chan? Siapa tahu yang kamu dengar suara Kaji bukan Tsuchiura." Hihara tertawa terkekeh.

Tsuchiura langsung mengangkat satu set drum dan bersiap-siap melemparnya ke arah Hihara. Untung saja Kaji siap menyelamatkan sesepuh yang tak berdaya itu. Kali ini Hino tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

Hihara yang riang dan polos, Kaji yang baik hati, Tsukimori yang cool dan pendiam, lalu…Tsuchiura yang pemarah. Dalam hati, Hino berharap agar bisa menjadi teman sekaligus anggota yang baik untuk mereka dan K-ON tentunya.

* * *

Chapter 3 owari!

Disini Tsuchiura ngamuk-ngamuk terus kayak godzilla, lagi dapet kali ya -_-

Ikutin terus yaa fic ini ^^

Don't forget for reviewing~ kei-ong~


End file.
